


Besitz ergriffen

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Tess of the d'Urbervilles - Thomas Hardy
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, slightly creepy, well you all know Alec I guess
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Szenario, in dem Tess sich Alec freiwillig hingibt - doch kann man wirklich von freiwillig sprechen, bei einem Mann, der mit seinen Augen befehlen kann? Vielleicht lieben sich hier beide gleichzeitig und gleich viel, zumindest für ein paar Minuten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Besitz ergriffen

_Ich werde dich haben._ , das hatten seine Augen bei ihrer ersten Begegnung schon gesagt, und nun besaß er sie. Er hatte sie nicht umworben, er hatte sie überwältigt und Besitz von ihr ergriffen, lächelnd, neckend, küssend und keinen Widerspruch duldend.

*

Von Anfang an war er da, wohin auch immer sie ging. Welche Arbeit auch immer sie verrichtete, irgendwann stand er an der Seite, plaudernd, lächelnd (warum nur immer so spöttisch?) und aus Verwunderung wurde Gewohnheit wurde Sorge, wenn er nicht sofort auftauchte.  
Anfängliche Naivität hatte sie ein Mal fragen lassen, ob er denn nicht auch arbeiten müsse, woraufhin er in plötzliches Lachen ausbrach (er war selten spontan, er hatte die _Kontrolle_ ) und erklärte: „Ich bin reich, Tess.“

Sie hatte dagestanden und gestarrt. Menschen, die für ihren Lebensunterhalt nicht arbeiten mussten, waren etwas, das nur in einer sehr weit entfernten Sphäre ihres Bewusstseins existierte und sie wusste nicht, ob sie wütend oder fasziniert sein sollte.  
Es war unfair und sie wollte ihm zeigen, dass sie Menschen wie ihn nur verachtete (verachten können sollte), doch da waren seine grünen Augen und sein Blick war stärker als ihre Selbstbestimmung.

*

Es war früh morgens und die Landschaft breitete sich vor ihr aus, als seien die Felder und Wiesen alles, was in der Welt existierte und alles, was darüber hinausging nur ein wirrer Traum. Die Sonne strahlte so hell, dass sie sich eine Hand vor die noch schlafmüden Augen legen musste und für einen Augenblick orientierungslos war.  
(Und dieser Augenblick währte schon Jahre.)

Deshalb schrak sie nicht zurück sondern ließ sich halten, als ein Arm sich von hinten um sie legte.  
Er hatte sie schon oft berührt, wie zufällig zunächst, doch dann immer häufiger, wie ein scheues Tier, das es daran zu gewöhnen galt, dass es nun ein Haustier war.  
Gezähmt begehrte sie nicht auf, als er sich nun mit dem ganzen Körper von hinten an sie lehnte.  
Vielleicht genoss sie seine Wärme, die sich – wenn man nicht nachdachte – eigentlich nicht so stark von der Frühmorgensonne unterschied.

„Du hast heute frei.“, sagte er, es war ein Befehl, und sie sagte „Danke?“  
„Bitteschön.“ Man konnte das Lächeln in seiner Stimme hören, als er ihre Hand in die seine brachte, seine Finger zwischen ihre zwängte und auch sie hielt fest, weil jeder Mensch sich an irgendetwas festhalten muss.

Er zog sie ins Haus und sie folgte, als sie treppauf gingen stolperte sie ein wenig, als wollten ihre Füße sie daran erinnern, dass sie so _gar nicht wusste_ , was sie da tat.

Sein Bett war ungemacht und man konnte fast noch die Konturen seines Körpers erahnen und Tess fragte sich, ob die Laken noch warm waren. (Und sie fragte sich, warum sie sich das fragte.)

Er schob sie auf das Bett zu und brachte sie dazu, sich auf der Kante niederzulassen.  
Als er einen Schritt zurück trat und sie ansah, war plötzlich kein Lächeln mehr da, nur seine Augen nahmen sie ganz in sich auf: seine Eroberung, seine Beute, das arme Mädchen, das er gerettet hatte, die Person, die er liebte.  
Wie sagt man, dass man liebt, wenn man sein ganzes Leben lang nur in Besitz genommen hat?

Die Distanz, die er überwinden musste, um sie zu küssen, war nur eine kurze, doch schien es ganz lange zu dauern, wie sein Gesicht sich ihrem nähert und sie sah in seinen Augen, dass auch er Angst hatte.

Und weil es ihm nicht stand, Angst zu zeigen, küsste er sie besonders hart, denn _sie war die Seine_ und das sollte sie spüren. Unmöglich zu sagen, wer von beiden mehr überrascht war, als Tess sich nicht wehrte, nicht zögerte, sondern zurückküsste, instinktiv und von überwältigender Leidenschaft.

Sie war es, die die Arme um seine Hals schlang und ihn auf sich zog, in einer Bewegung, die irgendwo aus einer inneren Sehnsucht entsprang und ihn vollkommen überrumpelte.  
So hatte er nicht geplant.   
Er wollte es sein, der bestimmte, was geschah, er wollte das tun, was ihre eigenen Hände gerade taten (diesen blauen Rock ganz hoch schieben) und auch er wollte mit der größeren Leidenschaft seinen Mund auf die nackte Haut pressen, denn _er_ hatte das doch begonnen, es war _seine_ Entscheidung!  
Doch wieso sollte er sie bremsen? Wieso sollte er stoppen, was vor sich ging?   
Er hatte sie da, wo er wollte und sie war eine eifrige Schülerin. Er führte ihre rastlosen Hände und lenkte ihren fiebrigen Blick und sie keuchte Worte in seinen Mund, die sie hätten erröten lassen, hätte sie sich selbst gelauscht.   
Ihr kurzer Aufschrei des Schmerzes wurde in seinen Lippen erstickt, Hände krallten sich in Haut und Laken und während draußen der Tag vollständig anbrach, war aus einem Mädchen eine Frau geworden und aus einem liebendem Mann ein Mann mit einer Geliebten.

Niemand vermag zu sagen, welche Gefühle in diesem Minuten aufgerührt und erstickt wurden, ob Tess die Liebe fand, weil nur die Sinneseindrücke stark genug gewesen waren, und ob Alec dieses Gefühl verlor, weil Liebe einen Machtanspruch ausschließt. Dennoch ist etwas geschehen, das noch keiner von beiden verstehen konnte und als Tess, immer noch ein bisschen atemlos, flüsterte ( _so voller Vertrauen_ ) „Ich wollte nicht dir gehören, aber jetzt weiß ich, dass ich hier am richtigen Ort bin.“, sah sie zum Glück nicht, dass das Lächeln aus seinen Augen geflohen war.


End file.
